1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter, particularly to one used for cutting a coiled band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, if a coiled band is to be cut, its size desired has to be measured first and then, use a table cutter or knife to cut it. It is always time-consuming and inconvenient, especially for cutting a large size. Moreover, hands are possible to be hurt.